


Ghost Feelings

by NotAnOrderlyKnight



Series: Don't Starve Maxwil Drabbles [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Shadows - Freeform, Spiders, damn wilson why did you of all people have to be ghosty goo, gdi charlie, survivor!Maxwell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnOrderlyKnight/pseuds/NotAnOrderlyKnight
Summary: Surviving in the Constant was not an easy task, and one had to occasionally create resurrection items for fellow survivors. Upon finding Wilson's ghost, Maxwell gets to creating a tell-tale heart, but there are some difficulties along the way.





	Ghost Feelings

Maxwell watched as his fellow survivor's ghost meekly approached him. Even on the throne, it was amazing that the scientist's recogniseable hair would remain on the otherwise unrecognisable floating blob. "Higgsbury, how did this happen exactly?"

 

"OOOOoooOOOOoooOO" Wilson tried to speak, but only came out as vague ghost noises.

 

The magician pinched the bridge of his nose and waved the other off. "Okay okay, explanations for later. I do not have any materials to resurrect you with other than grass, I'll need to get some spider glands."

 

He began to walk off, with the ghost trotting along behind him, if ghosts could trot that is. The first nest they found was a rather large one, that was taller than Maxwell. "Ah, this should hopefully not take too long." Pulling out and opening the Codex Umbra, he waved his free hand and three shadow puppets slowly rose out of the ground. Maxwell winced and grasped his head as a headache formed. He could have sworn it wasn't as difficult before. Shaking his head, he looked back up at the spider nest which was now shaking. No, it couldn't be- it was. One leg... two leg.. multiple hairy black legs popped out of the nest and a large head formed. He groaned. "Of course I have to come across a spider queen."

 

With a final wave of his hand, Maxwell spawned a dark sword and night armour for himself, and yelled, spurring the three shadow puppets along. It took a surprisingly short amount of time to take down the queen and it's children, enough that it caused the magician to worry slightly as he had taken so little damage from the feat. Thinking he heard a hound barking, he turned his head around only to see forest, and a slightly worried ghostly Wilson. "Right.... Higgsbury...."

 

Maxwell rummaged through the spider carcasses until he found a relatively intact gland, wrapping it up and then grunting in pain as he infused some of his life essence in it. He was swaying on his feet as he offered it to Wilson, who, in a flash of light returned to his normal, sleep deprived flesh form. Both of them heard the hiss too late as one of the spider stragglers bit Maxwell on his already sore leg, and he collapsed to the ground, both his armour and weapon already dispersed.

 

"Maxwell!" Wilson kicked the spider, hard enough that where his foot connected there was a wet crunching noise. He scooted over to the other man's pallid and weary body, doing a basic medical examination. Eyes unfocused, body shaking - or perhaps shivering? - plenty of sweat, pale skin, labouring breathing. He'd pushed himself too far with the injuries he had, and the lack of fitness he had from years on the throne. Wilson bit his lip, and put a hand on the other's forehead, checking the temperature.

 

"Oh just let him die already." A female voice called out from the shadowy underbrush. The scientist jerked his head up, and looked in the direction as a very familiar woman slide into the clearing.

 

"It's you!" Getting over his initial shock, Wilson just looked at her in confusion. "Why would I let him die? He has done nothing to me."

 

"He faked friendship didn't he? Gifting you knowledge only to bring you to this accursed place in return. Think of how many other people he has done this to. Do you think he won't betray your trust again and again as he did to his own family? He even let you take on the torture that is sitting on the Throne."

 

Wilson frowned. "B-but... he spent all day trying to bring me back... why would he do that if I am just something he can use?"

 

"You are exactly something he can use. You are nothing but a tool to him. Back when he was in power that was what ANYONE was a tool to him. How much work does he put in to only reap the benefits of other's? Does a man like that really deserve to keep living?"

 

"...." The scientist remained silent, metaphorical gears whirring in his head.

 

"Look at how weak he is, would it not just be easier to end it now? before he continues to manipulate you?" During this, she had slid up behind Wilson, and placed something in his hand.

 

Looking down, the scientist saw a dark sword in his hand, and looked between it and the rather out of it magician. He came to a realisation. Maxwell had pushed himself past his limit, for him. Which was not something the other did for just anyone - as evident of his relationships with the other survivors. He suddenly swung the sword around, trying to cut the woman with it. "Maxwell may have been a total prick of a man before, and does continue to be one now, but he has his moments. Sure they can be few and far between, but it is still always a breath of fresh air to talk to him about even the most mundane things to the most absurd ideas about science vs magic. So piss off, Grue, and let me take care of my friend."

 

She laughed. "Oh this is precious. I'll leave you and your.... 'friend' here for now, for this has just got more interesting. Do tell William that Charlie says hello." With that, she melted into the ground.

 

Wilson stared at the spot where she had been, wondering who the hell William (or Charlie for that matter) was. There were only two survivors that had a name that started with 'Wil' and he knew that Willow did not have a secret alias, and he did not have one either. He shook his head, now was not the time to worry about that, it was time to set up a better camp for the night and look after his... friend. He sighed. That word did not feel right for the relationship he and the magician had. Perhaps he would find one one day, but that was most certainly not today.

**Author's Note:**

> Some characters are probably a bit ooc but this was before I really knew too much about the characters in this fandom. Hope you guys enjoyed though!


End file.
